


Meow for You

by Samnyeong



Series: SVT as animals, somewhat [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I really mean it when I say drabble this time, M/M, Wonhui - Freeform, fluffy?junhui, kind of crack, possessive!wonwoo, teens+ for sex jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samnyeong/pseuds/Samnyeong
Summary: Wonwoo misses his pet cat back home, so Junhui offers to be its substitute.





	Meow for You

**Author's Note:**

> Fan: If you were an animal what would you be?  
> Jun: Cat
> 
> Fan: What is your ideal type?  
> Wonwoo: A cat

"...Wonwoo, I think the hairstylists will get mad..." Junhui muttered, his eyes darting around at the staff nervously. Wonwoo was sitting on a couch in the dressing room with Junhui's head on his lap, his fingers running through the latter's hair adoringly as though he were stroking his lovely pet cat back at home.

It might have been from the stress of the tour, but for some reason, Wonwoo had a sudden case of homesickness these past few weeks and an especial longing for his pet cat. He would spend hours just sighing at a picture of it he kept in his wallet, he wasn't able to bring up his energy at all during practices, and he would lose focus during group meetings. Seungcheol figured that something had to be done and brought him down to the pet store at one point, but none of the cats were (quoted from Wonwoo) "cute enough". Obviously, things couldn't continue like this, so the staff even thought about getting him an actual cat as a substitute, but then they were worried about anyone having allergies.

_"I can be your cat!" Junhui had offered, half as a joke, "I am a professional actor after all."_

_"Would you really?" Wonwoo had grabbed hold of Junhui's hand, his eyes sparkling happily while the rest of his face remained stoic, Junhui had a hard time deciding whether that made him look endearing or just plain creepy, "Because that would be a big help!"_

Well, Junhui couldn't say no to a face like that... or Wonwoo, in general. Which brings us to this situation now.

"Hush, cats don't talk." Wonwoo replied, continuing his stroking session.

Junhui let out a disgruntled rumble in his throat, but stayed in his position obediently while the other members sent him looks of pity.

"Your hair is so pretty... so shiny and smooth..." Wonwoo sighed.

Junhui glanced away, trying to focus on something else instead of the feeling of Wonwoo's fingers raking through his hair as well as how uncomfortably close his voice sounded near his ear. He thought being Wonwoo's cat would be easy, but man, he forgot that everyone in SEVENTEEN was basically a mass of walking pheromones.

"Hey!" Junhui suddenly hissed when he felt Wonwoo's finger tips brush against his neck, massaging it gently. He glanced up to look at the man, who seemed to be very endorsed in showering his substitute pet with love. _Oh, whatever... It's only a temporary job..._

"Sorry, Jun, I didn't think he'd take it this seriously." Soonyoung muttered, squatting down so that he was leveled with the other dancer.

"Well, I did kind of volunteered, so I'm just reaping what I sowed..." Junhui replied, smiling awkwardly at Soonyoung.

"You're a hero." Soonyoung sighed, grabbing Junhui's hands in his own dramatically, "I'll make sure to award you handsomely when this is over. Or maybe I'll just get Seungcheol-hyung to do it."

Wonwoo slapped Soonyoung's hand away, separating the two, "Stop that, he doesn't like getting his paws rubbed."

"Uh, sorry." Soonyoung replied, quirking an eyebrow at Wonwoo. This was definitely some sort of sickness.

Junhui smiled apologetically at Soonyoung as the younger male retreated to his dressing table, mouthing encouraging words to Junhui. According to Seungcheol's theory, Junhui would be free from his job once they got back to Korea and had Wonwoo reunite with his cat, so Junhui just had to endure for a little longer. Just one more show, and he'll be free...

* * *

"That was a great show!" Chan sighed, stretching as they got to their resting area at the airport, pulling his mask down slightly to take a drink of water.

"I know, I can still feel my heart thumping from the excitement! I can't believe we're finally going back..." Seungkwan sighed, pulling out his phone to text his family and check messages from friends.

Junhui nodded in agreement as he sat down next to Chan, only to be waved over by Wonwoo. He blinked. Guess he still had to endure this a little longer...

Slowly, he walked over to the other boy and began to sit down in the spot next to him, only to be pulled down into Wonwoo's lap. "Uh, Wonwoo-"

"That's not right."

"...Meow?" Junhui tilted his head to the side, eyes wide and innocent-looking, trying his best to imitate a cat.

Wonwoo rested his chin on Junhui's shoulder, his arms wrapped around Junhui's waist securely, "That's a good cat."

Soonyoung looked over at the two, blinking almost as rapidly as the shutters going off around them, "Really? Now? At least try a more... natural, position."

"This is his favorite position."

"Okay, wow, I'm so sorry I brought the topic up." Soonyoung made a gagging noise and proceeded to chug down his water.

"Jun-hyung, you want some of my snacks?" Chan offered, holding out the bag. Junhui nodded and reached towards the sweets, only to be pulled back by Wonwoo.

"Don't eat food strangers offer you."

Junhui only blinked as he sat helplessly on Wonwoo's lap, wondering if his weight was crushing the man. If it was, it didn't seem to bother him, he was probably too deep into his cat fantasy. Somehow, that made Junhui a little uneasy...

* * *

Junhui felt groggy from the plane ride and staggered slightly as he walked towards the vans, only conscious enough to know that he had to stick to Minghao and Mingyu since they were sharing the same ride. He felt Wonwoo lagging behind slightly with his phone out, and at one point, stopped walking, only to be pushed along by their manager who was urging everyone to get out quickly before the crowd catches up.

Getting into the van after Minghao, Junhui squished himself near the window so that Wonwoo had more space with his large backpack full of souvenirs for his family. The rapper's expression didn't seem all that excited to be back in Korea, however, in fact, it seemed kind of sullen.

"What's wrong?" Junhui asked, rubbing his eyes to make his vision less blurry.

"...My cat died." Wonwoo replied, his tone flat and his face calm, but his hands trembled slightly as he placed them on his sides. Not waiting for Junhui's reaction, he turned towards the window, "He's been sick for a while, it's a miracle that he managed to hold out until now. He was old anyway." Wonwoo muttered, half to himself.

Junhui nodded slowly, scooting over closer to Wonwoo and gently placed a hand over the latter's, "He was probably waiting for you to return, and passed away peacefully knowing that you landed safely."

"I'm not much of a believer in spirits, but I hope you're right." Wonwoo sighed, turning his hand over to squeeze Junhui's lightly, "Thank you."

The rest of the car ride was silent for their end, Mingyu and Minghao were constantly squabbling in the back as usual which Wonwoo had automatically converted into white noise. Junhui looked down at his feet, his hand still tightly squeezed in Wonwoo's. Even though they were both getting clammy and sweaty, neither let go. Junhui never had to go through the death of a dear pet, but from the way Wonwoo had fawned over his cat's pictures and the way he had treated Junhui during his time as "his cat", Junhui was sure he had loved the creature as close as he had for a family member.

Suddenly, Junhui moved closer to Wonwoo and leaned himself against the other's shoulder, nuzzling against the latter's cheek, "Meow." He didn't know why he did it, but he knew he had to.

Wonwoo turned around to look at him, confusion in his eyes at first, before bringing a hand up to "pet" Junhui's head, a small smile broke out on his face when the latter made a purring noise.

"You're so weird." Wonwoo chuckled as Junhui lied down on Wonwoo's lap, his head turned to look at him from below, "Most people would have quit by now. Do you actually like being my cat?"

Junhui laughed back, reaching up a hand to touch Wonwoo's face gently, "I admit, being a cat is strange, but... I don't mind being yours."

Wonwoo stared down at him, a tint of red slowly rising on his pale skin as he brought Junhui's reached out hand to his lips, pressing them against his palm softly, "Is it really okay? For me to claim you as mine."

"Of course." Junhui whispered, smiling brightly up at Wonwoo, "And you don't have to put a collar on me."

"I might consider it."

"Wonwoo!"

"Oh my god, STOP. Yo. In case you forgot, this is a _shared_ van?"

The two quickly looked behind them to see a very pissed off Minghao with his arms crossed and a very shaken Mingyu cowering in the corner with his hands over his ears ("lalalalala I can't hear anything, Wonwoo totally doesn't have a kitten kink lalalalala").

"Sorry!" Junhui quickly said, but his smile didn't look apologetic at all as he laughed at the two supposedly scarred-for-life dongsaengs.

"You shouldn't have been eavesdropping." Wonwoo replied with a deadpan expression as he placed an arm around Junhui's shoulders nonchalantly.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO?!" Minghao blew up, looking at him incredulously, "What was I supposed to do? Jump out the window? Oh wait, the windows don't roll down in the back. But would I have done it if they could? Yes."

"Okay, Minghao, calm down, your thughao side is coming out." Junhui coaxed, reaching a hand over to ruffle Minghao's hair, "Besides, aren't you happy for your favorite hyungs?" He smirked, turning around to bite Wonwoo's hand.

"Sure, but just keep your kinks to yourselves." Minghao rolled his eyes as Wonwoo bit Junhui's shoulder back in revenge, not the least fazed by the exchange in front of him now that he's "seen/heard it all", "So when are you going to announce it to the others?"

Junhui and Wonwoo exchanged a glance, then smiled.

"I don't like where this is going..."

"Minghao, I'm scared."

"You should be, Mingyu. You bloody should be."

* * *

"Is he still going at it?" Soonyoung whispered to Jihoon as Wonwoo and Junhui cuddled in a corner together during dance practice, "I thought he'd be over it by now."

Jihoon took a glance at the couple in the corner, watching as Junhui flicked a hand up to poke Wonwoo in the cheek, "He is." Wonwoo took revenge by tickling Junhui's stomach, causing the latter to beg for mercy between chokes of laughter.

"Then why are they still like that?"

"Aren't they always like that?" Jihoon replied nonchalantly, stretching his arms.

"No, they definitely- AREN'T!!!" Soonyoung screeched as Wonwoo managed to pin Junhui's arms down and leaned down to give the latter a kiss smack on the lips, it wasn't just a peck either, the two were clearly immersed in their own world with their eyes closed, and Junhui even leaned up to deepen the exchange. "Jihoon, don't turn around- WHY DID YOU DO IT?!"

"Well, fuck." Was all Jihoon commented before turning away, seemingly having no interest in the two's advanced relationship.

"We'll take that suggestion." Wonwoo called after Jihoon.

"NO!!! NOOOO!!! Oh my god, my sacred ears... my sacred room..." Soonyoung sighed, sliding down against the mirrors remorsefully.

"What is wrong with Soonyoung?" Seungcheol asked as Jihoon came over to his side of the room.

"Adolescence."

"I'M 20!!!"

"Late adolescence."

Seungcheol arched an eyebrow at the two, "Is it about Junhui and Wonwoo? He didn't know? It's kind of obvious."

"I know." Jihoon shrugged, not the least surprised at how slow Soonyoung was. The others had pretty much already caught up as well, or more like, they didn't seem the least surprised at their new relationship status, most thought that it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Even Chan was quick to accept it.

"Now, Wonwoo-hyung and Junhui-hyung are in a romantic relationship. Together."

"Okay." Chan blinked at Seungkwan, wondering why he and Hansol had brought him into a secluded room from the hyungs.

"Two guys, in our group, are dating. And it's not weird, it's beautiful."

"I know." Chan blinked again.

"So when you hear weird sounds in the night, that's probably them." Hansol added as Seungkwan smacked him in the side.

"Because they're having sex?"

"Yes- I MEAN, NO!" Seungkwan hollered, looking at him with disbelief, "Who taught you that?!"

"I'm 17, not 7." Chan rolled his eyes, "Can I go now?"

Well, weird stuff aside, Junhui and Wonwoo were perfectly happy together, and the members made sure to give them enough space alone even when schedules were tight. They felt lucky to be in such a supportive environment, but that didn't stop them from purposely teasing the members.

"Jun is really a lot like a cat." Wonwoo had commented to Mingyu while in the Hip Hop Unit's dressing room one day.

"I always thought Jun-hyung was more of a cheerful puppy." Mingyu said, checking his makeup in the mirror.

"Well, he has a rough tongue-"

"SEUNGCHEOL-HYUNG, HELP!!!"

 


End file.
